La Bella y La Bestia
by Plumas De Plomo
Summary: AU. La violencia de género es muy "popular" en estos días. Cada día muere una mujer víctima de su novio o marido. Song-fic inspirado en "La Bella y La Bestia" de Porta. Gracias a Dakota (una amiga :D) por la ilustración para el fic!


La Bella y La Bestia

_Es solo una historia más… La Bella y La Bestia_

Kory Anders siempre creyó en el amor, pero no pensaba que el amor la espera con alguien como Dick Grayson, encerrado en la cárcel de su mente y preso de sus impulsos. Pero la vida tiene sus caprichos y fue realmente único el día en que unieron sus vidas, ya eran adultos

_Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa _

_El era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único el día que les ataron esposas, ya no eran niños_

_Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos _

Todo era genial o eso parecía y en su primera luna de miel se juraron ser de por vida fiel. En fin una historia como otra cualquiera para todos

_Todo marchaba bien o eso parecía _

_En su primera luna de miel el juro serle de por vida fiel_

_Y ella a el _

_Una historia como otra cualquiera, quien les ve y quien les viera _

Pero como todos sabemos el tiempo pasa y todo tiene un final. Su relación se fue agotando…

_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan_

_Se cansan_

Pero ella no lo notaba, porque el amor es la enfermedad más poderosa, nos hace vivir en un mundo fuera de la realidad, apaga la mente y los sentidos. Y dejo que sus sueños de una vida ideal volaran demasiado alto y mientras más alto, más dura la caída.

_Pero ella ni lo nota por que esta ciega, ciega de amor_

Y el ya no quería estar con una sola chica… o eso les decía a Víctor y a Garfield, sus "compañeros de copas"

_Pero el ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía _

_O eso les decía a sus "Colegas de Copas"_

_-Ya he estado con otras y ella ni lo nota_

Ella estaba confundida por el amor que le tenía a Dick, pero de eso a ser tonta había una gran diferencia. Ya empezaba a dudar, cada noche ella lo esperaba despierta a altas horas de la madrugada, pensando en lo peor

Luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran realidad y realmente fue doloroso. El se disculpo, pero igualmente siguió y su promesa quedo en el olvido y el perdón de ella se convirtió en una debilidad. Pero lo que sucede una vez, siempre sucede una vez más.

_Bella estaba ciega__pero no era tonta, ya dudaba __  
Tantas noches sola cuantas horas de la madrugada _

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa, te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad pero lo que pasa una vez __  
siempre sucede una vez más _

-Esto no es eterno- pesaba ella- pero quiero salir de mi sufrimiento y ponerle un fin, tengo que ser más fuerte que el. Quiero vivir.

_Este cuento no es eterno __debo salir ponerle un fin __  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir  
quiero vivir quiero vivir_

Luego empezaron las discusiones, a él eso no lo gusta cada vez el se hacía más insensible, cada vez fue peor y cada día más lagrimas salían y con cada una la esperanza de que el cambiara se iba y tras un empujón llego el primer puñetazo. Pero el perdón llego luego de un "Perdón" irreal, rosas y un abrazo.

Kory no le daba importancia, pues no quería perderlo, pero la impotencia se imponía al amor, dándole lugar al pánico y al miedo.

No podía creer que tantos años de relación se vieran destrozados en menos de un año, el amor de Dick se fue convirtiendo en posesión y para él, ella solo era un objeto más que tener por siempre.

_Empiezan las discusiones, __parece que a él no le gustan, __  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo y a Bella le asusta ___

Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo,  
te conformas con un perdón y un simple abrazo

No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo

No puedes creerlo todavía, después de tantos años  
''Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño''

_Bestia no te quiere __pero quiere que seas suya __  
para siempre  
'' ¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!'' _

Y un día, ella no pudo más… era otra noche en la que el volvía muy tarde desprendiendo olor a alcohol y en el coche de Víctor

-¡Hey Dick! ¿Misma hora mañana?- Grito el dueño del auto, en el cual iba un Garfield noqueado por 3 daiquiris de frutilla y un trago grande de cerveza

-¡Claro! Ya veré que escusa le doy a mi esposa- dijo Dick, saludando con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba las llaves de su casa.

-¡Kory!-Grita el pelinegro desde la entrada de la casa-KORY ¿Dónde estás?-

La busco por todas partes, la cocina; la sala de estar; el comedor; la azotea… hasta que llego a el cuarto de los dos. Había sangre manchando el suelo y las sabanas, un cuchillo ensangrentado y para completar el horror, Kory estaba en la cama con cortes en las muñecas y el cuello.

El quedo paralizado por el horror y luego se dio cuenta de que ella sostenía una carta entre sus pálidos y contraídos dedos. Esta decía:

Dick:

Yo siempre te ame, pero el amor no fue suficiente contra tu brutalidad y tu corazón negro y triste siempre fue tu prisión, ahora soy solo un triste número más en la tasa de mortalidad y un mal día para la prensa local.

Daria lo que fuera por volver hacia atrás y hacerte entender mi sufrir, pero no volveré a tener una oportunidad.

Y solo espero que esta historia no quede en el olvido o solo en la memoria ni en la tuya o de cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, que sufra de violencia de género.

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás __no volveré a tener otra oportunidad __  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local.  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión_

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias daría todo porque entendieras _  
sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento_

Espero que al menos mi historia no quede sólo en la memoria  
Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria, Que no se repita jamás este cuento.

Firma: Kory

Al terminar de leer Dick no reacciono, se escuchaban desde lejos las sirenas de la ambulancia, de seguro un vecino llamo por la impresión de la escena, pues la ventana estaba abierta.

La única reacción de Dick, antes de que los paramédicos y policías irrumpieran en la casa, fue dejar salir una lágrima.

Sé que es medio triste y corto pero téngame paciencia, pues prometo mejorar. Igualmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si vieron algún error gramatical o de redacción o si desean dejar alguna crítica (constructiva) no duden en dejar un review.

_Always be yourself and follow your dreams_

Plumas De Plomo


End file.
